Here with me
by DemonicAngel61
Summary: The jewel has been completed and Kagome goes back to her time with a broken heart and a full jewel. Five years later, Sesshoumaru becomes Kagome's new boss. SesshyKag
1. Here with me

I do not own Inu-Yasha. If I did I would be very happy and very rich. I also would've murdered Kikyo for trying to kill Kagome and murder Inu- Yasha. This is my first fan-fiction and if you flame the will be ignored and used to heat my room.  
  
Here with me By Angelic Demon  
  
~Kagome's thoughts~ 'Sesshoumaru's thoughts' (My thoughts about this story if I confuse myself) ~*~ Early morning~*~ The sound of the world's most annoying alarm clock drags me out of bed that morning. I sat there for about a few minutes trying to wake myself up from what seemed like a nightmare from hell. I remembered it all like it was yesterday and it still brought tears to my eyes from the hurtful memories. ~*~Flashback to the dream~*~ I sat there waiting on Inu-Yasha for a few minutes after I climbed out of the well. I came back earlier than I said I would to give Shippo some candy and Inu-Yasha some ramen. ~Sometimes I think all that man thinks about it his dead girlfriend and ramen. Oh, Kikyo pisses me off so much. The stupid wench has part of my soul~ I sighed softly and picked up my bag to talk to Kaede's village. I slowly came to a halt when I heard voices. "I love you. Why do you let that idiot girl stay with you? I could take her place so much better. I can please you in so many ways with all my soul than just a little bit of it," said an all too familiar voice. ~Damn you Kikyo~ I heard a soft sigh and was shocked at what I had heard next. "I can and will kill her for you. But first I must convince her to give me the jewel before anything," Inu-Yasha said softly. (I think that was so out of character, gomen.) I stood there for a few moments before I could register what I had just overheard. The pain was too much for me to express in words but the closest thing that came to mind was a knife twisting in my heart. I felt the tears stream down my cheeks and just continued to walk. I was just a shard detector to him and he would never love me. The pain was too much for me to bear as I walked to Kaede's hut. Shippo ran over to hug me but stopped when he notices I was crying. Sango and Miroku also quit their normal bickering when I stepped in. "Momma? What's wrong?" "Kagome?" Sango asked me as I just stood there. I couldn't really feel anything but the pain. I threw down my bag in the hut and walked back out. The tears were blurring my vision but I refused to feel any more pain from him. I saw Inu-Yasha walk out of the forest near the well as soon as I was just about in. All I saw in his eyes was happiness for someone besides me. "Hey wench, come over here. I need to talk to you about the jewel now that we have it complete," he yelled. I guess he noticed the tears in my eyes or smelled them. ~Damn his freaking ability to smell most everything~ He started to run to where I was at but I jumped into the well before he could catch me. As the blue smoke surrounded me, I shook my head at my stupidity. When I climbed out I put a scroll on the well to seal it forever. "I'm sorry Inu-Yasha." ~*~End Flashback of the dream~*~ ~It's been five years and I still can't rid my dreams of him. Why did I have to love you Inu-Yasha? ~ I sighed again and looked at the clock. 7:45 A.M. "Oh crap! I'm late for my job interview!" ~~The other side of town~~ Sesshoumaru sighed softly in his office. The stupid girl was supposed to be here by now. Rapping his knuckles on his desk, he looked towards the door as the knob slowly began to turn. 'About time she showed up.' His eyes widened in surprise as he saw whom it was. 'Kagome.' She was dressed in a white blouse and a denim skirt. Her face looked just as shocked as his did. 'So she does remember me. I thought by now she would've forgotten me. It has been five years in her time if I remember correct.' "Sesshoumaru? I-is that you?" her voice whispered. Her face had drained itself of all color as she stood there looking his face over. "I thought there were no demons in my time." His eyebrows rose slightly as he looked at her with nothing short of disgust. "Of course there are demons in this time. My stupid half-brother is still here looking for you." 


	2. Here with me 2

I do not own Inu-Yasha. If I did I would be very happy and very rich. I  
also would've murdered Kikyo for trying to kill Kagome and murder Inu-  
Yasha. This is my first fan-fiction and if you flame the will be ignored  
and used to heat my room.  
Wow, people actually reviewed for me! I thought my story kind of stunk! ^_~  
I still haven't figured out how to put the spacing in here right so I'm not  
sure if this is going to end up as a big paragraph or not. If you know how  
exactly to fix that please IM me on AOL ((Blackgirl20035)) or e-mail me at  
Midnyte_devil_13@yahoo.com. I'm really trying and I'm glad some people  
reviewed for my story. ((In the background you see Demon doing her little  
happy dance))  
Here with me  
By Angelic Demon  
~Kagome's thoughts~  
'Sesshoumaru's thoughts'  
(My thoughts about this story if I confuse myself)  
~*~Kagome~*~  
~He's still alive? Crap. Does that mean-~*~  
"Yes Kagome, Kikyo is still alive and kicking. Inu-Yasha has been having  
fun trying to find you. He comes down here every once in a while to annoy  
me with his ranting over how you escaped him." His cool eye looked me over  
as if I was nothing more than the dirt under his shoes. ~I think dirt is  
higher than me.~ I could feel my face start to turn red and I just shouted  
the first thing that came to mind. "Quit looking at me, damn it! I'm not  
one of your little concubines."  
~Not a good start for a job.~  
"I do not appreciate being yelled at Miss Kagome, assuming you are still a  
Miss considering you have no ring on your left hand. Now I expect you to  
treat me as your boss even before I consider letting you work here,"  
Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly. I could tell from his eyes that were  
normally as emotionless as his voice that he was angry at a mere miko to be  
yelling commands at him.  
'Damn this human, who does she think she is? I might like her a bit more  
for leaving my stupid half brother but she has no right to yell at me.  
Well, she does have beautiful eyes. Ack! Where did that come from? I could  
never like a human. They all smell disgusting, even the beautiful ones.'  
(This is just his thoughts on all of this; she can't here him in her head.  
that'd be a bit scary)  
I wondered why was looking though me as if I wasn't there for a second but  
decided that a multimillionaire can do whatever they wanted to as long as I  
get a job. "So. Mr. Sesshoumaru, about the secretary job" I asked softly,  
not really wanting to interrupt him. ~He looks cute when he thinks. Where  
did that come from! Bad Kagome, bad! ~ "I think I'll go-"  
"You can have the job. You smell a bit better than most of those of your  
species. You may go now. I want you back here at two o'clock this afternoon  
for you to start your job. A minute late and you will not be working here.  
Get me?" He said sharply. I felt my face go red with anger but swiftly  
turned around and walked back out. ~Who does that twerp think he is? Just  
because he is stronger than I ever will be gives him no right to just treat  
me like a slave~  
As I was walking out of the building I saw the last person I had ever  
wanted to see. Inu-Yasha was getting out of his car with Kikyo. I quickly  
stole over to the other wall and waited for the two of them to go into the  
building. ~Poor Sesshoumaru, he has to deal with that on a daily basis~  
~*~In Sesshoumaru's office~*~  
The door to Sesshoumaru's office slammed open and the two things he hated  
most walked in. Inu-Yasha and Kikyo walked in and they were meant for each  
other. One looked like a whore to put nicely in her low cut red shirt and  
pants so tight that it was a wonder that she was able to fit in them. It  
was obvious that she only wanted to drag Inu-Yasha to hell back with her.  
Inu-Yasha on the other hand was dressed like a 'wanna be' gangster. It was  
slightly pathetic on how easily Kikyo has him wrapped around her little  
finger.  
"Inu-Yasha, how many time have I told you that I hate for you to destroy my  
office hours by bringing in that dead thing. She makes me want to throw out  
everything she sits on," Sesshoumaru said raising his voice slightly. Kikyo  
gave him a glare that would stop most people in their tracks but didn't  
faze him any.  
"Ignore him Kikyo, he's just upset that he didn't find you first. As soon  
as I find Kagome you'll be even more appealing to anyone," Inu-Yasha said  
softly into her hair. Her eyes were pale and devoid of life. The once  
beautiful priestess had been destroyed and all that was left of her was the  
hatred in Kagome's soul. 'Kagome is more beautiful than this horrible clay  
pot. She's so full of life.'  
Inu-Yasha's sniffing is what brought him out of his thinking. "Who was in  
here? That sent is familiar." Inu-Yasha said softly. His eyes were scanning  
the room for some thing to hint to what he was thinking about. "I can tell  
it was a girl, but that's about it."  
"Just a woman wanting a job. Nothing important. What do you want to talk to  
me about now Inu-Yasha? I'm very busy and don't want to bum off of people  
like you do for a living," Sesshoumaru said narrowing his eyes knowing what  
was coming even before Inu-Yasha had said it.  
"Have you found out what happened to Kagome? I have still yet to find out  
what has happened to her. I'm not sure where she is. I know this is the  
right era because I have seen her brother and mother already," he said  
softly. Inu-Yasha sighed softly and started to think about it. "Her mother  
said she had left home not long after the jewel was completed. That she had  
gone to live with a friend in America for a while. I was pissed and she saw  
that I was upset about it so she gave me Kagome's cell phone number. When I  
called it and told her who it was she hung up saying that she had hoped I  
was in hell with Kikyo. Still smarts at times."  
Sesshoumaru stood up from his desk and grabbed Kikyo and Inu-Yasha and  
threw them out. "Stay out of my office if that's all you want to talk about  
you dumb mutt."  
I know this isn't very long, but I'm getting ready for Firecrackers!!!! 


End file.
